The Christmas Sweater
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Fleur sees something wrong with the Weasley family jumper photographs from years past. She intends to change it.


One midsummer day, a few years after the war, Fleur Weasley was walking through her in-laws home and she passed the collection of annual Christmas jumper photographs. She noticed something that made her normally sweet, endearing smile turn sad. It was then that her plan set into motion.

Months passed as her plan started to come to fruition. She worked with her husband and his siblings to make her plan happen.

A week before Christmas, Arthur walked into the sitting room of the Burrow, and observed his wife knitting a tiny jumper. It was so little he knew it wouldn't fit even their youngest grandchild.

"Molly? What are you still doing up?" He sat beside his wife and watched her fingers continue to move.

"I'm making sure the jumpers are knitted and under the tree," she replied, not looking up from her work.

"This is too small for any of our kids," he treated gently.

Arthur watched as her hands stilled and his wife's body hiccuped. She began to sob quietly as her hands left her knitting and covered her face. He wrapped his wife in a loving embrace and nuzzled into her neck.

"It's an ornament for the tree. It's for Fred. Even though he's no longer with us, he still deserves his Christmas jumper," she sobbed.

"I know love, I know. It's ok, I'm here," he hugged her tight against him.

She reached a hand backward and stroked his stubbled cheek.

"My sweet, sweet Arthur," her sobs had ceased but her voice was still thick with unexpressed emotion, "I'm so lucky to have you," she caressed his cheek as he hugged her.

The following week, on Christmas Eve, Fleur slipped a satin wrapped, Gryffindor-red package amongst the other presents for the assembled Weasleys.

The following morning, after everyone had emptied their stockings, the large family sat huddled in a circle around the sitting room of the Burrow. They did the gift opening in shifts. First the grandchildren opened theirs, starting with the youngest, whom needed help from their mum. It ended with the oldest, who tore into their gains eagerly.

Each grandchild, even the Malfoy grandchildren, got jumpers from Gran and Grampa Weasley. Their eyes dulled slightly because what child wants clothes on Christmas Day, but Gran lit up each time a jumper was unwrapped.

Next came the children opening their gifts. They too, each got a treasured sweater with their initial decorating the chest. Starting with Ginny, ending with Bill.

Everyone erupted into hysterical laughter when Ginny opened her jumper and it was far too large, even given her six months pregnant belly. George, in turn, opened a jumper that appeared to be three sizes too small, barely grazing his navel. The two siblings laughed this occurrence off and traded their jumpers to the appropriate owners.

When all the other gifts had been given out, one last package sat under the tree. Fleur looked from the present to Molly, and nudged Bill in the side. He looked at her, then at his mother and nodded. He cleared his throat. Everyone looked up.

He walked towards the tree and picked up the soft package.

"Mum, we, uh, we have one last gift for you," he walked across the room to where his mother sat.

She looked up at her eldest son, puzzlement crossing her features. He handed her the small parcel and nodded. She looked down at it, already on the cusp of crying. She gingerly began to unwrap the present, looking up at her assembled children every seconds.

When the paper was all off, Molly found herself staring tearfully at a burgundy jumper, a yellow M standing out against the purplish red material.

"What's this?" she squeaked. Fleur came to stand beside her husband.

"Not long ago, I noticed that even though you often made us jumpers, You never received one yourself. So, I decided to change that. Ron and Ginny bought the yarn, and 'Ermione knitted the jumper itself," Fleur explained.

Molly let a few tears slip down the curves of her cheeks as she stared up at her daughter-in-law happily.

"And you made it the same color as my Freddie's. Oh Fleur, thank you. Thank you all," she stood and slowly slipped the jumper over her head.

Moments later, her children all surrounded her in a group hug. She succumbed to more tears as her husband joined in on the love.

This Christmas was her favorite. It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
